Kingdom Hearts: Marvel (Jessica Jones Season 1)
About These are Issues that tie into Kingdom Hearts: Marvel. Summary - Aqua, Max and P.J.'s adaption in the Marvel Universe gets stronger. - Aqua becomes more vengeful, the more she hears about Kilgrave. Issues Issue 166: AKA Ladies Night Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J. Jessica Jones As Mystic Waters, Aqua bumps into Jessica Jones and helps her fight off some thugs. Noticing her worth, Jessica lets Aqua into her apartment, as her roomate, and helps her find a NYU student who's vanished, but it turns out to be more than a simple missing persons case. Aqua, then, learns of Kilgrave and feels, for the first time, rage. Issue 167: AKA Crush Syndrome Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J. Jessica Jones Boss: Weasle Mysterious Soldier Aqua and Jessica vows to prove Hope's innocence, even though it means tracking down a terrifying figure from Jessica's own past. On the trail, they discover more, and much stronger, Mysterious soldiers popping up. To be near Aqua, Max and P.J. moved in with Malcolm, whome they think is a tad odd. Issue 168: AKA It’s Called Whiskey Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J. Jessica Jones It won't be easy to acquire or deploy, but Jessica thinks she's found a weapon to use against Kilgrave. P.J. begins to worry about Aqua, due to her becoming unusually aggressive after hearing about Kilgrave and what he did to Jessica. Luke and Jessica bond over their similarities, while Luke forms a strong friendship with Aqua, Max and P.J. When they enter the home of a family, invaded by Kilgrave, they find themselves locked in battle by other Mysterious soldiers. Issue 169: AKA 99 Friends Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J. Jessica Jones Boss: Cockroach Mysterious Soldier A new case demands attention as Jessica and Aqua tries to find out who's spying on her for Kilgrave. Trish's radio show yields unexpected consequences. Meanwhile, P.J. and Max fears that Aqua's methods might be taking a darker and more brutal turn, the more she hears about Kilgrave. Audrey and Carlo Eastman's hatred towards heroes grows so strong, that it forms a mysterious soldier. Issue 170: AKA The Sandwich Saved Me Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J. Jessica Jones Boss: Eel Mysterious Soldier Despite Jessica's objections, Trish's new friend Simpson gets involved in the hunt for Kilgrave. Aqua begins to suspect something off about Simpson, as do P.J. and Max. After supposedly kiddnapping Kilgrave, a group of thugs and an Eel Mysterious Soldier comes to help him escape. Max helps Jessica to get Malcolm sober, while P.J. destroys the rest of Malcolm's photos of Jessica. Issue 171: AKA You’re a Winner Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J. Jessica Jones Boss: Loan Shark Luke hires Aqua and Jessica to help him find someone who may have skipped town, but she fears he'll learn too much about her history in the process. Meanwhile, during a revenge rage, Aqua tries to convince Luke to not sink so low. When Jessica reveals the truth and causes a seperation between her and Luke, Aqua puts the blame on Kilgrave, making her rage stronger. Issue 172: AKA Top Shelf Monsters Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J. Jessica Jones Max, P.J., Malcolm, Simpson and Trish go rogue to prevent Jessica and Aqua from carrying out an extreme plan to outwit Kilgrave. Kilgrave, upon revealing himself, has a new fascination with Aqua and her weapon, making her fight a group of Mysterious Soldiers for his viewing pleasure. Afterwards, he asks for both Jessica and Aqua to join him at Jessica's childhood home. Issue 173: AKA WWJD? Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Jessica Jones Jessica experiences a strange homecoming courtesy of Kilgrave, who also has sights on Aqua as his new potential victim. Hogarth's conflict with her estranged wife reaches a tipping point. Meanwhile, Max and P.J. contacts Trish asking for help to bring Jessica and Aqua back to their senses. Issue 174: AKA Sin Bin Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J. Jessica Jones Just when Jessica and Aqua has Kilgrave right where she wants him. Hogarth's involvement complicates the situation. Details of Kilgrave's past emerge and Aqua discovers, to her horror, that Kilgrave's parents knows about the Keyblade, but gets confused when they say, in the tapes, about worlds and keyholes, which possibly hold the cure for Kilgrave's powers. Issue 175: AKA 1,000 Cuts Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J. Jessica Jones A discovery has the potential to change the entire game -- if Jessica can refuse Kilgrave's offer. Due to Aqua's memory adapting to the Marvel universe, she is unsure if she wants to take Kilgrave's offer or not, when he offers detail knowledge of the Keyblade and it's history, on the side. The offer being Kilgrave's new body guard and pet. Issue 176: AKA I’ve Got the Blues Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J. Jessica Jones, Trish Walker Boss: Will Simpson Jessica searches morgues for clues, with Aqua, who still wants to know about her Keyblade. Trish goes all out to keep Simpson from getting in Jessica's way. Malcolm has an epiphany. Max and P.J. try to convince Aqua to not accept Kilgrave's offer. Meanwhile, Will goes off the deep end and attacks the group. Issue 177: AKA Take A Bloody Number Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J. Jessica Jones Boss: Luke Cage The hunt for Kilgrave reunites Jessica Aqua, Max and P.J. with Luke. Trish receives some unexpected information about Simpson and Jessica. Meanwhile, the hatred for Kilgrave fuels Aqua when she discovers that Kilgrave made Luke his servent the whole time. Issue 178: AKA Smile Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J. Jessica Jones Boss: The Purple Man Jessica and Luke get help from someone else in the neighborhood, someone that Aqua hit up. Kilgrave gears up for a major test of powers against Jessica, where Aqua turns down Kilgrave's offer and finds out that his mind control doesn't work. After Kilgraves defeat, by Jessica's hands, Aqua, P.J. and Max decide to re-visit Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson and Karen Page to leave all the trauma that they witnessed. When they enter Nelson and Murdock's building, they hear a loud gunshot in the distance.